


The Brothers

by NikkiMiller



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hope, Loss, Love, M/M, Tennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiMiller/pseuds/NikkiMiller
Summary: This story is about a girl. A girl who fights for what she believes in and is very stubborn. She is kind and reads people very well. She became best friends with two out of three brothers and a friend of said brothers. Their names were: Nicholas, Jesse, and Brandon. Watch as Michela goes through many challenges as she struggles with life.
Relationships: jake/bryce, michela/justin, nicholas/ashley





	1. Meeting Nicholas

Nicholas was on Austin Street. He was upset about his recent break-up. His younger brother Justin tried to make him feel better but Nicholas was still sad. He suddenly felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw a young girl with big brown eyes full of innocence. He smiled at her and kneeled down.

"Why hello, what's your name?"

The girl smiled brightly.

"My name is Michela! Are you okay mister?"

Nicholas was confused by the question.

"I am good, why do you ask?"

Michela scrunched up her nose in a cute way.

"You lied. I saw that you were sad. My mommy is sometimes sad and if I smile sometimes she smiles."

Michela proceeded to smile the most amazingly cute smile Nicholas has seen.

"Thank you, Michela. My name is Nicholas."

Michela smiled largely.

"So I helped you?"

Nicholas felt warm when he saw how happy the young girl looked at making him feel better. He nodded his head. Michela jumped up and down and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Awesome!"

Nicholas laughed. He felt immediately better at the young girl's enthusiasm and happiness. Michela cocked her head to the right in question.

"How old are you?"

Nicholas smiled at how cute cocking her head is.

"I'm sixteen. How old are you?"

Michela smiled in admiration.

"Woah! That's so cool! I am six!"

She held up six fingers and got a smile from the teenager.

"I don't wanna be a meanie but why were you sad?"

Nicholas smiled a small smile at how curious she is, he remembers his little brother Justin being curious like that, he still is even if he is nine, his baby brother Jesse is 2 so he has a few years before Jesse becomes curious.

"A girl that I like doesn't like me anymore."

Michela frowned in thought. Then her eyes brightened as an idea came to her young mind.

"Ooh! I know! Bring her chocolate and flowers! Or make her something from the heart. My mommy is always happy when I give her stuff. Think of all the good times you have with this girl and make her something from the heart and tell her that you like like her a lot."

Nicholas was shocked by the answer he got from the young six-year-old. He smiled hugely and hugged her.

"Thank you, Michela!"

Michela smiled hugely.

"I like you, Nickey. Can we be friends?"

Nicholas smiled as Michela stuck out her pinky finger. Nicholas smiled and nodded. They linked fingers.

"We will be best friends."

"Forever?"

"Yes, Forever."

Michela smiled hugely. That was their goodbye for a while.

Nicholas did do as Michela suggested and got his girlfriend back. Not knowing that they would last forever. He did mention Michela to his parents and brothers.


	2. Meeting Jesse and Brandon

Now it is a very interesting way that Michela met Jesse and Brandon. She never forgot Nickey. She was thirteen when she met Jesse and Brandon and remet Nicholas. Nicholas was 23, Jesse and Brandon were both nine:

Brandon and Jesse just got out of school. Michela was walking home from school when she saw something horrible.

Two boys were shoving Brandon and Jesse, Nicholas has not arrived to pick the two boys up yet. Michela glared at the boys.

"HEY!"

The four boys looked and saw the newly turned teenager.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

What was not mentioned was that the two boys bullying Jesse and Brandon were both fourteen, so older than Michela. Jackson, the black-haired jock, smirked.

"Oh lookie here. A little princess is gonna try saving these idiots."

Michela walked up to the jock that had his other Jock friend: Kenneth, with him. She was nose to mouth with Jackson.

"Don't you even DARE try to bully these two kids. They are half the size of you and twice the man."

Jackson looked at her in fury for saying something. He pushed her and she fell down with an oomph. Jesse and Brandon were taken out of their shock when they saw that.

"HEY!"

The two kids shouted. Michela got right up. She stared right into Jackson's eyes. She then punched him right in the nose. He screamed out in pain and held his bleeding nose.

"You bitch!"

Kenneth was about to punch her but his fist was caught by someone else.

Nicholas glared his most frightening glare at the two fourteen-year-olds.

"I'm sorry but do we have a problem?"

Jackson and Kenneth looked afraid and shook their head, proceeding to run away. Nicholas looked at his brother and friend, and then Michela.

"Are you three alright?"

Jesse and Brandon ran up to him. Jesse hugged him.

"Nicholas! Those guys were bullying us. But she came to the rescue!"

Nicholas looked at the teenager. He can't help but think of her as familiar. Michela smiled at the two. 

"I can't stand bullies. I couldn't let them beat you guys up."

Jesse smiled and so did Brandon. Nicholas let his brother and his friend go as he approached the hero.

"What is your name?"

Michela smiled.

"My name is Michela, are you guys alright?"

Nicholas was getting a sense of deja-vu from somewhere. Jesse hesitated a little.

"Yeah, we are alright."

Michela scrunched up her nose in an adorable way.

"That's a whole lie and you know it."

That is when Nicholas realized who it was that he is talking to: Michela, the young girl who grew up. The one who saved his relationship and made him feel better. Nicholas hugged her. Michela was taken aback by the sudden hug.

"What?"

Nicholas broke out of the hug.

"It's me, Nicholas. Remember? We are best friends forever."

He held up his pinky finger. Michela suddenly realized it was Nickey: Her mysterious best friend she made when she was six. She jumped on him in a hug.

"Nickey!"

Jesse and Brandon were instantly confused by the interaction. Michela smiled hugely when they stopped hugging while Nicholas smiled and laughed. Nicholas looked at the confused Jesse and Brandon and explained who Michela was. Jesse and Brandon gawked at the girl who they heard about in a story. The one who saved Nicholas and Ashley's relationship.

"Wow! That is so cool!!!"

Jesse shouted enthusiastically. Michela laughed. Brandon looked at her and Michela saw something in his eyes that she has seen in her twin brother and herself every morning. Michela smiled at both boys.

"I guess this is gonna be a tradition between me and you boys."

Nicholas laughed. Brandon smiled.

"You're missing a brother though, Justin."

Jesse smiled a huge smile.

"Yeah! Now you just gotta help Justin and then you would have helped all of us in this family."

Nicholas laughed. Brandon smiled at Jesse's enthusiasm.

"And others outside of the family."

Michela smiled at Brandon's input. Nicholas invited her to walk home with them and they exchanged numbers because as best friends, they have to maintain contact so the next time they meet it won't be seven years from now.


End file.
